phantasy_whats_in_a_namefandomcom-20200214-history
The Second
The second of The Heroes who fought the Demon King. Much about her has been lost to the winds of history. However, records proclaim that she was a spellcaster of no equal during her time. She had total control over her mana flow and needed no magical equipment. She had it all, and lost it all. Personality ESFP For some reason, historians often speak about her arrogance. She is referenced as the one who deviated from the First and influenced all the later Heroes. She rarely listened to advice, since she could use brute force against the majority of her problems. Including the Demon King. History She journeyed through the land with her fellow Adventurers prior to becoming the Second. After destroying the 6 Stones, she confronted and defeated the Demon King. It's said that the area where she fought him is still saturated in magical energy to this day, as her spells were of an matchless caliber. ...But for reasons unknown, she is still alive. She had been made a prisoner underneath Castle Despair. Shortly after being released, she escaped from her prison. Her location is now unknown. Skills and Items Items *'<>', Mythical: A red gemstone that amplifies her abilities even further. It is the prize treasure of all Dragons, and they bestowed it upon her in the hopes of destroying the Demon King. It is a great conduit of magical energy that causes her mana to glow gold. Grants bonus to End (50), Man (100), and Kno (100). *'<>', Mystic: Given as acknowledgment of her supremacy in magical arts. Silence only halves your casting speed. Grants bonus to Man (80) and Per (50). Sorceress You, who bear the blood of mythical creatures and harness it to amplify magical abilities. The Second is half-Dragon, the strongest of the magical creatures. Combined with a human's ability to master many spells, Sorceress is the strongest of magical Identities. *'True Sight': You are able to determine a character's Identity if your Perception is higher than their Man + Kno. You are able to determine a character's Descriptor if your Perception is higher than their Man + Per. *'Dragonskin': You have the natural magical resistance of Dragons that makes them terrors on the battlefiend. You reduce the mana value of incoming spells by 200, effectively making spells ranked B and below useless against you. *'Dragonblood': You have the natural regenerative properties of Dragons. You can regenerate any organ or part of your body aside from the heart and brain, given time and mana. You may also substitute mana for nourishment. *'Aurum Arts': Magic of the highest class, forged by dragons. **'Mjölnir', (S): The strongest Thunder Spell. Surrounds the user in a tremendous bolt of lightning that strikes from the sky. Deals ? damage. **'Mortal Body', (A): Encase parts of your body in mana. The mana provides protection and reduces incoming damage by a value of -200 Strength. **'Ashes to Ashes', (S): Unleash a scorching fire that incinerates all in its path. It expands outwards in a cone, reaching as far as the eye can see. Was once used to crush a Demon Attack 5000 strong. **'Dust to Dust' (A): Release mana in explosive bursts. Can translate to using it to block attacks, move quickly, or strike with extreme force. When using it to block, move, or attack, temporarily increase End, Agl, or Str by 50% of your total Man (respectively). **'The Right Hand', (EX) (ULT): ? Hero *? Relationships *The Dragon Queen: Her mother. Many regrets involving not being a good daughter. Trivia *Her favorite animal is the lion. *Theme